


人类清除计划(ABO) 2-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 2
Collections: 人类清除计划ABO





	人类清除计划(ABO) 2-乳制品首席研究员

人类清除计划(ABO) 2-乳制品首席研究员

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)  


#  [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)

天将降

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/prm4323)
  * [归档](https://prm4323.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://prm4323.lofter.com/rss)

[19](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)

[03](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)

##  [人类清除计划(ABO) 2](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)

不好意思很久没更（dbq

ooc

勿上升

  


\------------------------

**14:32 PM**

结账。

李帝努毫不掩饰打量黄仁俊的眼神，并在看到对方工作帽下边耳朵尖的赧红后，嘴角满意地上扬了。

黄仁俊被带有温度的目光看得浑身不自在，加快手中扫码的进度，“咳……一共是27元。”

李帝努刷脸付款的时候更是直直地打量黄仁俊，黄仁俊赧然，搞不懂这哥玩味的眼神。

李帝努仿佛是在确认什么，黄仁俊直觉他是一个很厉害的alpha，猜想对方应该是在确认自己的……嗯，性别。

看着就像是beta呀。黄仁俊不安地摸摸鼻子，心里腹诽道。

实际上黄仁俊属于极罕见的特殊人群。他本质是个Omega，但由于父母双方的基因结合在他身上呈现出极其稀有的基因重组——信息素配对有极高的选择性要求。即，他如果没有遇到与他信息素高度适配的alpha，一生便不会发*情，几乎也不会晓得自己信息素是什么味道。他会一直表现得像个beta，甚至是未分化的少年人。不过对应的alpha则不会出现这种情况。

高度适配，亦即基因选择的100分对象，信息素配对的99分性状。

黄仁俊才不相信什么天选之子。他只相信按照自然法则的淘汰率，这类罕见基因会越来越少。

有趣的是，自然法则并非解释客体世界的唯一法则。小概率事件的概率本来就不是零。

李帝努判断不出眼前人的性别。这是第一次遇到的情况。他是个刽子手，生理课和解剖课都是满分的头*牌。他同时还是个生理机能优异到拔尖的选手。

实际上他没有遇到过闻不出信息素的人。信息素再弱的beta他都能分辨出对方的味道。理论上，他认为出现这种情况只有两种可能，一种是对方用了抑制剂，但能躲过他比动物还灵敏的嗅觉的抑制剂大概尚未面世。那么只有第二种可能，对方未分化。

李帝努看黄仁俊长得幼却又不像只有十五六岁的样子，很不解。

有意思。

**15:05 PM**

黄仁俊时不时瞟一眼对面吧台上吃食的男人。对方大概是把芝士乳酪面包吃出了高档牛排的气势，不知道的以为男人喝的是什么百八十万的高级藏酒。

他觉得自己耳朵又烧起来了，心率也隐隐加快。

李帝努看天色还早，觉得逗逗小朋友也挺有意思的。

“天快要黑了。”黄仁俊听到对方说。

“今天是什么日子呀？你的店要开到几时？”比起上一句话，这句话温度高了一点。

“……就快了吧……四点前应该要关了的。”黄仁俊小声地答。

“嗯。”

**15:23 PM**

沉默。

**15:39 PM**

黄仁俊已经想催人走了。

虽然说他就躲在这儿的地下室，但他可不想让人看到他进去。

突然不远处街区传来了走火的枪声。黄仁俊被吓到，小呼了一声。

空气中的不安因素弥漫，随时都有可能被引爆。

李帝努捕捉到了微不可查的声音，不紧不慢地收拾好吃完的食物，站起身往黄仁俊的方向走。

“欢迎下次光临。”黄仁俊以为他要走，赶紧送客。

李帝努径直路过开合的自动门，并没有要走的意思。“喂，小孩儿，你今晚躲哪儿呀？”

“......跟我爸妈和朋友在一起。”关你屁事。

“那他们几点来接你？”

“......快了。”管太宽了吧。

“好的，那我在这里等他们接到你就离开。你可以先忙你的，不用管我。”

“...不劳您费心了，先生。他们也不会那么准时的，有可能我会自己一个人回去。”帅哥还是闭嘴吧。

“出于人道主义精神，我决定教你一招防身技能。”李帝努示意黄仁俊从柜台里走出来。

神特么的人道主义精神。尘缘不解，命运早已牵好了红线。

**15:50 PM**

黄仁俊一脸狐疑。虽直觉此人不坏，但还是感觉十分奇怪。

李帝努果真在有在传授技巧。他做了一个“踩踢”的动作，解释道，“利用脚底踩踢对方膝盖下方胫骨，击中率高达80%。”他的脚顺势往外拨了一道，“这是外拨，外拨是截腿技术中隐藏性杀伤力很高的腿法，这一拨严重可致膝关节折断。”

黄仁俊将信将疑地走出来看着学，“可子弹没有腿啊。”

“对，所以你得躲。普通人准头没那么高，不至于一枪就打中你。我相信你爸妈或者你朋友应该有给你备枪，所以我教的是近身搏斗。”他又把动作做了一遍，示意对方以他为目标来试试动作。

黄仁俊照着比划了两下路数，又听李帝努说到，“你知道*性*腺在哪吧...脖子后方那块儿，如果是很危急的情况，想办法戳破对方腺体。当然比起其他器官，你要是有胆子戳瞎对方双眼，这倒是更快的办法。”

黄仁俊懵得可爱，白净的小脸仰着头看李帝努，唇红齿白，明眸善睐。

李帝努不受控制地感觉有点燥热。

**16:23 PM**

黄仁俊也燥热。后颈处薄薄皮肤下的腺体异常跳动引起了不适感。

他向高大男人道谢。

对方瞬间又恢复了全然的冷漠与无关心。只微微颔首便出了便利店。

**16:46 PM**

雨停得差不多了。

天将黑。

其实根本看不到落日。整个天空都是黑压压一片。

**17:07 PM**

黄仁俊看周围都已经没什么人了，出门把便利店的挡蓬收起来，这才回到店内拉上了玻璃自动门的内闸。

但其实没多大用，挡不了枪和弹药的。

他走到冷柜前，把一瓶橙汁拿起来，在货架上摸了摸。

此时旁边冷柜开了一道只容一人进出的小门。

他把橙汁放回去的时候，不知怎的想到了刚才那位先生，喝的也是这个牌子的橙汁。

-tbc-

  


  
[● 诺俊](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%BA%E4%BF%8A)  


  
[评论(25)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)  
[热度(613)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)

  


### 评论(25)

### 热度(613)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://prm4323.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://yikeyouzitang901.lofter.com/) [一颗柚子糖](https://yikeyouzitang901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yvonne0406.lofter.com/) [Yvonne](https://yvonne0406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://cookydexiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [Cooky的小仙女🐰](https://cookydexiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) [嗑cp上头～](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://dashutiao417.lofter.com/) [薯条多盐🍟](https://dashutiao417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yetta672.lofter.com/) [Yetta](https://yetta672.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://doudoucei.lofter.com/) [豆豆cei](https://doudoucei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) [Kangnyong](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://kristcop.lofter.com/) [不知道叫什么](https://kristcop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://melody277.lofter.com/) [-Melody](https://melody277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kkdayudeshalou.lofter.com/) [KK大雨的沙漏](https://kkdayudeshalou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://baekwoo5628.lofter.com/) [Hyun](https://baekwoo5628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://oshunnnn.lofter.com/) [OSHunnnn](https://oshunnnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://haigehenkaikaikaixin.lofter.com/) [hiiiiii🍓](https://haigehenkaikaikaixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) [阿瓜的葱](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) [阿瓜的葱](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://shuizaishuizhiwaihuozhe.lofter.com/) [Eatstyle](https://shuizaishuizhiwaihuozhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) [大白兔奶糖🍬](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) [大白兔奶糖🍬](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://baweinuo.lofter.com/) [八尾诺](https://baweinuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mariablabla.lofter.com/) [Mariablabla](https://mariablabla.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://axi42537.lofter.com/) [speechless](https://axi42537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lyffanny921.lofter.com/) [lyffanny_921](https://lyffanny921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://poxianshengdebobohu140.lofter.com/) [朴先生的啵啵虎](https://poxianshengdebobohu140.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhilaxin.lofter.com/) [智拉芯](https://zhilaxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tangxizhentai.lofter.com/) [.](https://tangxizhentai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yinyumoyz.lofter.com/) [YIN阿祖](https://yinyumoyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://01776849.lofter.com/) [017](https://01776849.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://osirisra.lofter.com/) [Osiris](https://osirisra.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://64306403.lofter.com/) [。](https://64306403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://maomijiang218.lofter.com/) [猫咪酱](https://maomijiang218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://hunnijiang.lofter.com/) [昏尼酱](https://hunnijiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qimiulike.lofter.com/) [我想喝可乐](https://qimiulike.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://29672307.lofter.com/) [ʜᴀʀᴜʜɪ](https://29672307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://naiweiyanlang.lofter.com/) [来几斤猫咪](https://naiweiyanlang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) [小阴险](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://royalluxs.lofter.com/) [没有H会死](https://royalluxs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://05191502.lofter.com/) [もも](https://05191502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://05191502.lofter.com/) [もも](https://05191502.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://dongheili.lofter.com/) [东嘿李](https://dongheili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://incitelamourprofond.lofter.com/) [vaines](https://incitelamourprofond.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://conggongchanglipaochulaidexiaoxiongruantang.lofter.com/) [从工厂里跑出来的小熊软糖](https://conggongchanglipaochulaidexiaoxiongruantang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://tuanatuan99.lofter.com/) [不搞西皮](https://tuanatuan99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://123456789zxx.lofter.com/) [阿星星星星星星星星星](https://123456789zxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://joy04732.lofter.com/) [Joy](https://joy04732.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://miyamiaaaaa.lofter.com/) [夕](https://miyamiaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多

[ 上一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)

[ 下一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e1801e4)

  
© [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp乳制品首席研究员'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
